


APH【白露】Myxomatosis

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU伊万无法抑制的动物本能以及每月一次的捕猎，但是，不管他在外面胡吃海喝了什么，妹妹总是在家把饭做好等他回来，令人感动变形者和山中女巫有配角死亡





	APH【白露】Myxomatosis

******************************

它知道自己是在草丛中穿梭，当它停下脚步闻闻旁边的毛地黄时，周围的各种气味也一起钻进了它的鼻子里。它感受到腐烂的枯叶，树根上的青苔，花粉和新鲜鸟粪的味道。哦，还有那么一股骚味，是的，那正是饥肠辘辘的它在寻找的东西。跟随着骚味轻轻走过去，它看见了灰色的野兔。多么可爱的小兔子啊，它毛茸茸的肚子一定非常柔软。它压低身体，尽量掩盖自己的气息，一步一步小心翼翼的朝猎物走去，一边想象着嘴里利齿咬破柔软肚子时的美好触感。

*******************************

“……万，伊万……”

他听见有人在叫他，将他从睡眠中唤醒。他不喜欢这样，该死的美国佬毫无顾忌的直呼他的名字，熟络得好像他们是朋友一样。可自己昨天才认识这个登山的小伙儿，这冒失的家伙在穿越干涸的河床时把脚卡在两颗石头中间。要是没人注意到并提醒他脱鞋把脚拿出来再拔鞋的话，这个蠢蛋八成会蠢死在那堆石头里然后成为一个笑柄。

他睁开眼睛看了看对方，慢慢的从地上爬起来朝他打招呼：“嗨，琼斯……”

“你在睡觉？这才下午四点！”阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯打断伊万的话用夸张的语气说：“我去瀑布那里逛了一圈，回来看的你还像早上我走的时候一样，你今天干了什么？别告诉我你就露天躺着，在这堆枯叶上。”

这家伙确实讨厌，伊万心想，自从昨天遇见他这事就没个完似的。琼斯小子追着问东问西，跟着自己来到了这间勉强能遮风的砖头房子，又提出要一起露营。现在他开始管头管脚，像个警察似得要把自己调查清楚。这种嚣张的态度真叫人不舒服，但出于礼貌，伊万还是笑着回答了对方：“就是观察鸟类，你知道的，我的论文……”

“对了，你昨天和我说你是哪个大学的？”阿尔弗雷德又一次打断他：“我忘了。”

伊万再次觉得昨天的提醒实属多余，自己就应当让他留在河床上自生自灭。不过眼下他还是随口说了个大学的名字，他记不得这间学校是否和自己昨天说的一样，但伊万实在想不起来。所有他脑中的记忆都是断断续续的，就像一张被涂改多次的报告，仅剩一些被黑色马克笔切割后留下的破碎句子。

“嘿，那你真够幸运的，我记得那个学校只招收当地人。你是加拿大的留学生不是吗？”

伊万非常困惑的看着阿尔弗雷德，“我是加拿大人？我……”他自言自语的说，并且感到了一阵晕眩。

“我瞧见你包上有加拿大国旗，嘿，你们留学生不都喜欢这样款式的背包？”

伊万明白对方依旧在试探自己，他都听得出自己有着其他地方的口音，肯定不是什么加拿大人，他不知道这事是好是坏，但本能让他说谎。“我随便买的，当时特价。”刚才的晕眩让他非常不舒服，他知道自己必须避开话题的核心，尽量去扯那些无关紧要的东西以防止编出更多无法解释的谎言。

阿尔弗雷德皱了皱眉头，感觉到伊万态度的他突然转移了话题：“你今天吃了什么？”说完他看了一眼伊万扔在地上的背包。这个背包太奇怪了，相比自己那个巨大的包裹，这简直就是一个笑话。

连伊万自己都知道，他的背包里面只装着一个睡袋，一本本地鸟类图鉴，两根毛巾，一个净水壶，一个手电筒和五根口香糖——为了观鸟带着这点装备上山过夜，简直就是来送死。但是伊万不知道这是为什么，当他有意识的时候就背着这点东西，站在岸边的土丘旁，看着一堆形状奇怪的石头。

“你是挖蘑菇来吃的吗？”阿尔弗雷德说着笑了起来，“你肯定吃了啥奇怪的东西，要不然怎么躺在这儿！”

伊万极其讨厌这种夸张的笑声，但一时半会他又摆脱不了这个倒霉的琼斯。昨天晚上开始他就觉得自己要发烧了，要没有美国佬提供的火，他就只能孤零零的渡过冰冷的黑夜，连口干净的水都喝不上。可能，今天晚上或者明天他也只能选择和这个美国佬呆着一起——至少要等到他把自己现在的状况弄明白。

“你晚上要吃点什么？伊万，还是……哈哈……蘑菇还是别的……那些你像个娘们似的从树上摘来的果子？”

“这个。”伊万举起手边的死兔子，准备给对方一点颜色瞧瞧。他把兔子倒吊在树上，掏出裤兜里的小刀熟练的在兔后腿转圈划开，再沿大腿内侧向裆下划开，轻松的剥起了皮。他处理得很快，在结束的时候顺便挥刀把血都溅到琼斯那漂亮的夹克和眼镜上。

“我都不知道现在的研究生还会干这个，你看起来是老手了，平时你也是对待你的鸟，呃，那些观察对象吗？”阿尔弗雷德拿下眼镜用衣服下摆擦着，“你是怎么捉到的，我知道这灰兔子不好捉，你拿什么做陷阱的？像贝尔·格里尔斯用鞋带做的？”

伊万不认识什么贝尔·格里尔斯，连听都没听说过，他不知道这只见鬼的死兔子是怎么躺到自己手边的，所以他决定继续说谎。“我看见一只狐狸抓住兔子咬断了它的脖子，然后，可能那只狐狸也看到我了，它就放下兔子跑了。”

“被你吓跑的？听上去不太可能……”

伊万没再理睬他，他在裤脚上擦了擦刀开始处理内脏。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯毫不在乎的蹲在他旁边看，“你这小刀挺漂亮的。”他说，“像是古董。”

“想试试？”伊万冲着阿尔弗雷德晃了晃手里血糊糊的东西。要不是他的提醒，自己还真没意识到这把刀，它锋利得惊人，划开皮肉根本不费力气。伊万看了看，刀柄似乎是由动物骨头做的，雕刻着千日红，握着很顺手，感觉好像自己已经用了它很久很久了。

“我花50美元买，你看怎么样？”

“买这只兔子？”伊万一边掏出兔子肚子里红红黄黄的东西，一边问。

“你的刀。我喜欢收集这些闪亮的东西。”

“不，琼斯。”伊万回答说，他感觉到这东西对自己很重要。所以在接下来的谈判中，无论阿尔弗雷德加了多少，他都没有松口。一直等到他处理完兔子，洗干净手准备烤兔子肉的时候，正在生火的阿尔弗雷德突然指着树上停着的一只鸟说：“那是什么鸟？”

伊万知道对方不达目的不会罢休，可能这个美国佬也看出来他并不是像自己所说的是个学生。伊万自己也迷惑着，他不知道自己来自哪里要去哪里，昨天对方问他的时候，他脑袋里只有鸟类，观察，论文这几个字在闪现，所以他这么告诉了他。自己本该沉默着走开的，伊万现在这么想，他没义务去回答一个陌生人提出的问题。但是在当时，伊万只觉得心中有着一种莫名的恐惧，他不想一个人留在森林里，他需要和别的人类在一起。

但现在他知道了，自己需要的人类可能不包括这个琼斯，伊万叹了一口气，听到美国佬又重复的问了一遍。他无法回答，他不知道那是什么鬼东西，是啊，那就是一只黑漆漆的鸟，能飞，可能味道也不错，除此之外自己什么都不知道。

“哦，你不知道？”阿尔弗雷德折断手里的树枝，扔进火堆里，脸上带着点得意的微笑，“伊万，我觉得有点奇怪。你知道，这里有一些受保护的动物，人们不能来这里捕猎，但是，总有一些人……我是说，瞧，我喜欢收集一些武器，漂亮的那种，有些人喜欢其他漂亮的帽子。比如说，要做一顶奢华的帽子的话，上面有点珍贵的羽毛就最好了，是不是？”

阿尔弗雷德咳嗽了一声，“我小时候在这里捡到过一个动物的头骨，我不知道是什么动物的。但那给我换了不少的零花钱，嘿，你知道吗，你不必带整只鸟走，只要拔下它们的羽毛，夹在书页里就好了。就我所知，有些羽毛得在小鸟还活着的时候拔下才能保证颜色鲜艳，我说的对吗？”

“你以为我为什么会知道这些呢，琼斯？”伊万反问他。

“昨天你对我说的，你上的那间大学在35年之前就关闭了，今天你告诉我的那所又和昨天的不一样……知道我怎么想的，伊万，你在胡说八道。”阿尔弗雷德站起来，拍掉了屁股上粘着的叶子，“反正你总有不可告密的事是吧？伊万，瞧你的名字，还有你古怪的口音，你肯定不是像你自己宣称的是个研究生……”

伊万觉得自己应该掐死他，可能换做平时他有这个力气，但今天他感觉不太好。他不知道自己一整天究竟有没有吃东西，从上午开始他就失去了意识。现在他觉得头昏脑胀，胸口发闷，胃也有点疼。而且最重要的是，伊万不想惹麻烦，他不能在什么都没弄明白之前给自己再弄点问题出来。

然而阿尔弗雷德还在继续说个不停，他提到了他认识这里的管理人员而且和他们很熟，又说虽然他会在满法定年龄的时候去考取猎人执照但也觉得有些动物值得保护，他絮絮叨叨的直到伊万把自己的小刀扔到他的面前。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯终于停下并露出了胜利的微笑，他拿起小刀把玩了起来，冲着伊万吹了一声口哨，“瞧这冷美人，她可真是利。”

伊万烤着自己的兔子，觉得一阵一阵的反胃。他想问阿尔弗雷德借点盐巴，可美国佬掏出了两包番茄酱。伊万突然想到昨天晚上和他们一起露营的那个法国人，他记得他带着点调味料，于是他开口问阿尔弗雷德那人会不会回来，因为早上他和法国人是一起离开的。

“哦，那老小子，你惦记着他干什么？”阿尔弗雷德有些奇怪，“别瞎操心了，他今天晚上过得可比咱俩好。对了，这个给你。”他翻了翻包，扔给伊万一个纸包，“有人送了我杂粮面包，配着你的兔子肉刚好。”他接着说：“对了，再说说弗兰西斯，他真是走了狗屎运。今天我们在山上遇到个小美妞，她请我们去她家喝了点茶，然后弗兰西斯厚脸皮的提出过夜，而那位小姐竟然答应了。我真弄不懂……”

“这里还住着人？”

“当然，我昨天早上还遇上两个。这里的原住民，都是些淳朴的人，大概那小妞被那油嘴滑舌的法国佬的卷舌音迷住了吧。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩膀，“她给了一袋自己做的面包就把我打发走了，我真搞不懂……”

伊万没心情听下去了，他的兔子尝起来糟糕透了，而现在天已经完全黑了，他没有其他的机会再去给自己弄点吃的东西了。稍后阿尔弗雷德煮了点咖啡给他们俩，伊万拒绝了他的好意，但是喝了点对方泡的速溶玉米汤。不过这点东西对于一个成年男人来说绝对不够。为了能自己快点好起来，他需要能量，于是伊万坐在火堆前，拿起了阿尔弗雷德给他的面包。

那面包挺普通的，硬梆梆大约有一个手掌那么大。伊万掰开它，准备夹点恶心的兔肉进去。突然他闻到一股焦油和铁锈的奇怪味道，然后，借着橘黄火光，他看见面包里密密麻麻的夹着一丝一丝的黑色头发——伊万想都没想伸手就把那可怕的玩意儿扔进了火堆里。在燃烧的火焰中，那些黑色的头发迅速的扭曲，像是得到了生命一般蠕动着钻进了地里，可能只有一秒，伊万眨了一下眼睛它们就不见了。

他惊讶的抬头看着阿尔弗雷德，对方正掰着和自己扔进火里一样的面包，蘸上玉米汤，一块一块的往嘴里放呢。

“怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德发现伊万正看着自己不禁发问，“你不爱吃这个？那也别浪费粮食，留给老鼠多好……”

他想他是没看见，或者说这都是自己的幻觉？伊万静静的坐了一会儿，然后问道：“你说那个，那个弗兰什么斯的不会有什么问题吧？”

“什么问题？他能有什么问题？”

“那家，我是说你们今天去的那个女人的家里没什么问题吧？”

阿尔弗雷德笑起来，“你是怕他被谋杀？得了，他要是会为了那个女人死也是因为马上风，况且他还带着枪，你忘了，他昨天晚上给你看过的，我肯定那不是一个玩具。”

“……我是说，别的危险……”伊万补充说。

阿尔弗雷德抬起眉毛看着他，“你不会是被他昨天晚上说的恐怖故事吓到了吧？伊万，别让我发笑。哦，那个该死的弗兰西斯。听我说，伊万，那家伙觉得自己只要能对着对方勃起，那对方就没问题——他的鸡巴就是捉鬼雷达。所以你大可以放心，他会渡过很愉快的一个晚上，说不定就像他自己说的，还能找到一点绘画的素材和灵感。”

“你和他很熟悉吗？”

“不，但我知道他们那一套。”阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴，他吃完了属于自己的晚餐，拿起一本书开始了填字游戏，和昨天晚上一样，他喝喝咖啡，玩完一组填字游戏就会回帐篷睡觉。伊万想起法国佬昨晚就是这个时候来的，为了能住下来他唠叨的说了一大堆话，遗憾的是那全是废话，伊万现在完全记不起他的姓来。不过他比这个琼斯好，伊万能感觉出来，那个法/国佬身上的气味不错——不是指他用的香水，而是从他皮肤下散发出的松节油和薰衣草的混合气味。

而阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯身上的是廉价剃须膏的薄荷味，黄芥末和煎炸过多次的油散发出的肮脏味道。伊万深深吸了一口气，他感到非常饥饿，但涂了番茄酱的兔肉实在难以下咽，他需要热乎乎的，汁水四溢的甜美食物。想到这里，他的肚子痛苦的发出了‘咕噜’声。

阿尔弗雷德回头看了他一眼，扔了一条巧克力过来，“说起来，我还得感谢你把我带到这里。瞧这屋子，虽然塌了半个屋顶，但四面墙基本还在，这比在平地上扎帐篷好得多啦。瞧，我不是你所想象的那种坏人，我知道知恩图报的意思的，谢谢你的小刀，我会好好珍藏的，朋友。”他朝伊万挥了挥原本属于他的东西，“我们是朋友是吧？”

伊万打开巧克力吃了一块，这让他稍微好了一点，他看着阿尔弗雷德灿烂的笑容，心里还在惦记怎么把那把小刀拿回来——让自己去求他不如自杀，伊万认为，他会想到办法把东西弄回来的，并且要叫这个琼斯的为傍晚的羞辱付出点代价。

“你是怎么找到的？我来过这里很多次了，从来都没发现这个房子。”

“我……”面对阿尔弗雷德的问题，伊万再次犹豫了，他无法回答。那只是感觉，只是凭着感觉，当他需要一个避风过夜的地方他就知道在哪里可以找到，他不知道自己以前有没有到过这里，但他身体里像是有个指针，引导他来到安全之地。

“……好吧，你可真是个神秘的男人，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德算是放弃了，“对喽，你明天要干嘛？要不要也去那个女人的屋子里坐坐，我猜她会喜欢你这样子的，乡下女孩都需要高大强壮的男人。我是说我们不能让弗兰西斯太得意了，知道吗，那妞的模样不会让你后悔和她过夜的……”

伊万摇了摇头。

“嘿，你不会是‘那个’吧？怎么我提到女孩你一点兴趣都没有，你连她的罩杯和头发颜色都没问我。”阿尔弗雷德在纸上写下一连串的字母，“你可别打我的主意，明天我打算徒步登上那个平坡，我不想弄得浑身酸疼的没法爬山。”

“我去艹一只豪猪都不会来艹你的，琼斯。”伊万吃掉了最后一块巧克力，现在他不用担心自己会因为血糖过低而晕倒，但饥饿的感觉没有减轻，他依旧需要好好的吃点什么。

“好吧，我不是那个意思。我想你可以去那里借点药什么的，伊万，你不舒服不是吗？昨天晚上，是的，昨晚你怎么了？大喊大叫的……”

“我……可能是做了个梦，我记不得了。”

阿尔弗雷德笑起来，“希望不是因为弗兰西斯那可笑的恐怖故事。哦，伊万，像你这样的大个子不该害怕那些的。再说了几百年前兄妹俩由于相爱而被放逐到这座荒山上的故事有什么可怕的，他们又不会变成僵尸，最多是饿死，变成幽灵而已。”

伊万不想和阿尔弗雷德讨论僵尸和幽灵哪个更恐怖些，他喝了点热水准备早点睡觉来补充体力。“明天见，琼斯。”他对他说，转身去墙角整理自己的睡袋。

“明天见，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德揣着书钻进了自己的帐篷。

伊万看见美国佬的帐篷里亮起来橘黄色灯光，像一个温暖的气球。但他没有，没有帐篷，只有一个灰色和绿色相拼的睡袋，印着卡通的北极熊图案——这多半不是自己的东西，伊万知道，第一他不会选这么愚蠢的款式，第二里面的味道也是陌生的。

白雪，枫糖和干燥木刨花，幸好这味道并不让人讨厌。伊万钻进睡袋，看着慢慢熄灭的篝火。他希望在黑暗降临之前睡着，黑暗容易让他感到不安，他总有一种被什么追逐着的恐惧。是的，就如同昨天晚上惊醒他的噩梦一样。他在树林中奔跑，周围的树木像是在发光，但脚底却是漆黑一片。他感到自己快要被一种看不见的东西追上了，这时前面飞来上百只的乌鸦，它们在空中撕咬着彼此，然后紧紧团缠绕在一起降落在地上。从那些翻滚着的羽毛和白骨中，生出了一个女人的脸，接着那张青白的脸从上往下渐渐生出了身体和四肢。

伊万觉得自己认识这个黑衣女人，当她睁眼看自己的时候，他觉得那张脸就是自己的。他们对望了一会儿，那女人准备说什么，但伊万只是看见她张开了嘴，然后自己就被身后的东西追上拖走了。

梦到这里就结束了，伊万闭上眼睛，不去想梦中的情景，他希望今天晚上能睡得好些，明天他得去找寻关于自己的真相。那肯定是会非常耗精力的一件事，因为他一点头绪都没有——关于他为什么在这里，在这里做什么，为什么会忘记这些。他唯一能够确定的，只有自己的名字：伊万·布拉金斯基。

******************************

它在狂奔，在一片树林中。非常奇怪，尽管周围漆黑一片，但它总能灵巧的避开每一棵树每一颗尖石。有一种本能驱使着它，让它浑身的血液沸腾，让它发痒的牙齿渴望去撕咬皮肉和筋骨。它感觉到自己尖锐的爪子紧紧的抓住地面，然后紧绷的肌肉让自己像箭一般飞射出去。这感觉太好了，风在它的耳边呼呼刮过，冰冷空气带着其他动物的气味猛烈的冲进它的鼻腔，那是它追逐的对象，一只小鹿，它闻得出。那可怜的小家伙正没命的跑着，但它知道，它能追上它，咬断它可爱纤细的脖子，将尖牙埋进它的动脉，吸吮年轻生命甘甜的鲜血。

就快追到了，它能看清楚自己的猎物，那只还没长角的小鹿，瞧它美丽的眼睛，撕开它的肚子该是多美的一件事。它扑空了一次，但没有下次了，空气中的恐惧味道越来越浓重，它知道自己的猎物快要放弃了，它很快就能填饱自己空空如也的肚子。

它跟着小鹿跳过金属护栏，落在公路上。当它再次扑上去的时候，一道黄光突然照射过来。它感觉到了危险，直觉让它侧身，于是那辆疾驰而来的汽车仅仅是擦掉了它的一点皮毛。然后这个失控的铁皮怪物发出巨大的声音，歪歪扭扭的撞向了护栏，翻了几个跟斗后，底朝天的躺在不远处的草皮上。

小鹿已经跑得没影了，而它的肚子依旧叫个不停。它看着那辆破破烂烂的汽车，酒精和血的味道从里面渗了出来。这让它狂跳的心脏更加兴奋，它爱那种味道，身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣，它们需要新鲜的内脏，更浓烈的血腥气味以及撕裂肢体带来的快感。但人类是危险的，它提醒自己，不过，直觉告诉它车里的人可能死了。何况它已经失去了小鹿，可能今晚捕不到更好的猎物了。

而自己是多么的饥渴，它小心翼翼的接近汽车，看着车里的人类趴在破掉的挡风玻璃上，他的金发沾满了鲜血，一点生气都没有。它闻了一下，确定对方已经没有了呼吸之后，张嘴准备咬向对方的脖子，这时，远处传来连续的几声枪响。

******************************

伊万被枪声惊醒，他从地上爬起来，心脏狂跳个不停，他不知道自己为什么会如此恐惧，感觉像是才在模糊的梦里与死神擦肩而过。

“琼斯！琼斯！”他冲着帐篷大叫着美国佬的名字：“琼斯，我听见枪响了。”

阿尔弗雷德的帐篷里一片漆黑，伊万觉得自己好像等了好几年，但实际上几秒后美国佬就打开了灯。

“见鬼的你他妈的在嚷嚷什么？”

“你没听见枪声吗？琼斯。”他冲到美国佬的帐篷前，企图让里面的人出来。

“没有！伊万，你想干什么？”阿尔弗雷德拉开了一个小口子好让自己探出半个身子，他皱着眉头，一只手警惕的放在身后，“别耍什么花招，伊万，我什么都没听到！你知道的在这么个荒山上，在这样的晚上，我不知道会发生什么——你明白我说什么吧，我不可能没有准备就一个人来这里过夜，伊万，我不知道你想干什么，但你最好离我远一点，去你自己的地方。”

伊万看见阿尔弗雷德放在身后的手，他想他能猜出对方握着的是什么，而自己两手空空，那很危险。他告诉自己，然后往后退了两步，看到阿尔弗雷德的脸色稍微好了一点。

“去睡觉，伊万，你可能在做梦。”阿尔弗雷德说完，钻回了帐篷，关上了灯。

伊万站在黑暗之中，他的心脏依旧跳得很快。刚才的枪声并不是在梦里，他知道，他确实听到了。而这该死的美国佬就这样轻巧的打发了自己，是的，自己该把他拖出来给他一点教训——如果他手里没武器的话。伊万很清楚手无寸铁的自己在美国佬身上是讨不到什么好处的，至少现在是这样的。他怒气冲冲的回到自己的睡袋前想继续睡觉，但这时伊万突然发现，自己刚才是从地上爬起来的，而不是从这个睡袋里。

这意味着什么？他对自己说，一切都不正常：地上的睡袋里面是冷的，那表示自己离开有段时间了；手背上莫名其妙的有了擦伤，在睡觉之前还没有；以及自己为什么会躺在地上？

要命的问题一个接着一个，伊万准备不去管这些了，他钻进睡袋里，在理清一切之前，他首先需要的是一个清醒的脑子。是的，是的，他提醒自己，先去睡一觉，可能明天醒来一切并没有那么糟。

但他睡不着，像是刚才好好的运动过一样，他觉得浑身发热并开始流汗。空空的胃搅动着，伊万将手放在肚子上，接着渐渐的移到了小腹，最后他不得不握着自己勃起的阴茎。这太糟糕了，他觉得，现在，在这个地方，在那个该死的陌生人身边情欲勃发实在是尴尬。可是他控制不住，强烈的欲望催使他上下揉搓自己的阴茎，然后它变得更大，现在伊万只有选择好好的摩擦自己让问题快点解决。

从坍塌的砖墙上望过去，伊万能看见树上停着一只猫头鹰。他不知道自己为什么能在黑暗中看得如此清楚，也不知道为什么要去关心一只鸟。他感觉快感一波一波的涌上头顶，却无法使他高潮。伊万咬着下嘴唇，他知道缺少了点什么，那能让他脱离这种状况关键。可能是因为紧张，他努力的放松，看着树上的猫头鹰转移注意力。

那只猫头鹰也看着他，伊万发觉这只夜行鸟的脑袋开始变长，变得光滑且苍白，它长出了一个属于人类的脖子和脑袋，甚至有一头白金色的长发。而那张脸，伊万认得出，正是他在梦里见到的那个女人。他觉得自己可能已经睡着了，因为这个人头鸟身的怪物低头注视着他，紧紧的盯着他的一举一动——包括他是如何自渎的。在这种迷迷糊糊的状况下，伊万突然闻到一股焦油和铁锈的气味，然后他就射精了。

第二天早上，美国佬为晚上的行为向伊万道了一个不怎么诚恳的歉。他把错全部归咎到自己的起床气上，然后又告诫伊万真的不要在晚上去打搅一个和自己不太熟的人，那太冒失，太没有礼貌了——言下之意就是要是昨晚他往他脑袋上开个洞，那也是伊万咎由自取的。

而伊万看着阿尔弗雷德用着他的战利品，自己的那把小刀，灵巧的隔断绳索整理帐篷。他本该把这东西抢回来，但昨晚的事让他头昏脑胀的，他的胃停止了运作，取而代之的是发苦的舌根和无法抑制的恶心感。

“我今天要去山上的平石那里，完事后我就得回去了，来接我的人现在该在镇上的旅馆里等着我了。哦，我知道你要说什么，伊万，我今天不去攀爬平石旁边的那个山峰绝对不是因为我胆小，从来不是。只是今天没人为我照相，你明白的，那个地方很危险，要是没有留下什么纪念的话……”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩：“我觉得那不太值得。”

“那么，祝你好运。”伊万敷衍的回应他，一边收拾自己的睡袋。现在这东西沾满了他的气味，但今天晚上，伊万不想睡在里面。尽管只是弄脏了一点，他还是决定把它扔掉。

“我得感谢你，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德把最后一条巧克力扔给他：“谢谢你带我找到这个露营的好地方，下次我能来吗？我是说，我自己来或是带朋友来，这不是你的地方吧？我想这不是……”

“请便，琼斯，顺便也谢谢你的糖果。”

“好吧，再见了，伊万。”阿尔弗雷德背上自己大得夸张的背包，朝伊万道别：“我们相处得挺愉快的不是吗？对了，你最好现在就回镇上看看医生，你的脸色真吓人。”

伊万坐在地上看着阿尔弗雷德消失在自己的面前，该死的，他的小刀还在这混账美国佬身上。他看了看手上的巧克力，觉得这事不能就这样简单的结束了。

******************************

它在天上盘旋，在一个山峰的正上方。阳光照射在它褐色的羽毛上，它对此很满意，这对巨大的翅膀张开足有两米，覆盖着强壮的肌肉和美丽的羽毛，它还有着如同尖刀一般锋利的爪子。太棒了，它知道自己是站在食物链上层的猎食者，在它身下的都是属于它的，弱小的猎物。

比如现在正站在山峰顶上的那个美国佬，一个令人厌恶的自大狂。不知道他是为何改变了主意来攀爬这座山峰的，早上他还说自己绝对不会来。但它现在没空去管这些，它是一只敏捷有力的金雕，这座山的主人。

是时候招待一下‘客人’了，它在空中旋转着拉升高度，接着突然的往下俯冲朝阿尔弗雷德扑过去。阿尔弗雷德对这个突如其来的攻击者毫无反应，他麻木得像是中了什么咒一样，呆呆的站在原地，嘴里含糊不清的嘟囔着像是在和空气说话。当它扇动翅膀挥掉了他的眼镜时，美国佬也只是直直的看着它，没有任何反抗的，任由它借着巨大的冲撞力将自己推下陡峭的山崖。

这家伙该是完蛋了，它在空中得意洋洋的看着阿尔弗雷德，他落下了至少有一百米，在一块坚硬的石头上磕碎了头盖骨。瞧那双像晴空一般湛蓝的眼睛已经失去了光泽，现在它可以挖出这双目中无人的眼珠，啄开破碎的头骨品尝高蛋白的脑组织，当然最后它会用喙和利爪切割他的尸体，像个胜利者那样将肠子挂到树上炫耀。

不过首先，它得填饱肚子，它已经饿得够久的了。

******************************

伊万突然惊醒过来，他感到心脏像是才开始跳动，他必须大口的呼吸才能不至于让自己窒息。接着强烈的腐臭钻进了他的鼻子，转过头，阿尔弗雷德仅剩的半张脸出现在他眼前。他从地上跳起来，往后退了好几步，眼前的景象让他的脑袋空白一片。不过很快伊万便反应过来，那不是阿尔弗雷德，那个美国佬该躺在一块光秃秃的石头上——他不知道自己是怎么知道的，在他的脑子里就是有那么一幅画面。

而这个金发的年轻人，他的眼睛颜色稍浅，发型也略有不同。更重要的是，他死了可能有些时候了，被掏空的腹腔上盖着一些落叶，周围的树干和叶子上溅到的鲜血早已干涸。看上去像是被什么猛兽，比如熊之类的动物袭击。伊万看了看那张被啃了一半的脸和裸露的白色肋骨，不禁恶心得呕吐起来。

但是他的胃里什么也没有，他干呕了半天，开始观察周围。这是在树林中，傍边有帐篷和燃烧过的篝火。伊万钻进帐篷，里面充满着一股熟悉的气味，他早该知道，即便有浓重的腐臭和血腥味覆盖，他还是能闻到那股白雪，枫糖和干燥木刨花的味道。没错，这就是他的背包和睡袋的真正主人。

伊万在帐篷里发现了一本手写的鸟类观察日记，一个相机和许多杂物，稍后又在尸体旁边找到了一个钱包。钱包里的学生证告诉了他阿尔弗雷德的猜测没错，背包的主人确实是来自加拿大的研究生，正在做一份野生鸟类的报告。但是自己又是怎么知道的？后来究竟发生了什么？为什么自己会背着这个背包的……

他困惑的站在原地，周围安静极了，一股甜腻的味道慢慢涌上了他的喉头，就像是美国佬给他的巧克力的味道，他想起了阿尔弗雷德，他在哪里？是否真的掉下了山崖，还是那只是自己的噩梦？突然，一只陌生的鸟在树梢发出尖叫，伊万下意识去摸口袋里的武器——那把小刀，昨晚他送给了阿尔弗雷德的那把。它本该在阿尔弗雷德的身上，至少伊万不记得他把它还给了自己。但接着，他惊讶的发现，小刀回到了自己的口袋里，它依旧那么的冰冷，只是白色的刀把上沾满了尚未干涸的鲜血。

——充满着阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯气味的鲜血。

伊万开始没命的奔跑，他不能留在那里，一个恐惧的念头追逐着他，让他毫无目的逃命。记忆在缓慢的恢复，他现在可以记起自己是怎样遇上那个加拿大研究生的了——自己装作是和朋友走失的露营者，而对方丝毫不怀疑的和他分享帐篷，他们一起烤了棉花糖，喝了热可可，在星空下辨认星座。

然后呢？哦，那又是一片空白！伊万继续往前跑，天渐渐黑下来，细小的树枝划伤他的脸，地上的石头几乎将他绊倒，但所有的一切都没法让他停下。直到他来到一条黑色的小路上，他闻到了焦油和铁锈的气味，这种气味引导他沿着这条煤渣铺成的小路往山上走。

最后，在天完全黑下来的时候，他来到了一座木屋前。伊万知道他不该靠近那间破旧的木屋，有一个声音叫他立即离开，头也不回的远走高飞。但这间漆黑的毫无生气的屋子像是汉赛尔与格莱特见到的糖果屋，向着饥饿的伊万散发出无法抗拒的香味。

于是他走了进去，屋子里和外表正好相反，它比看起来要大得多，并且豪华得难以置信。前厅里放着雕花的胡桃木色家具，挂着油画和镜子，地上铺着厚厚的波斯地毯，不知从哪里来的光源把一切照耀得金碧辉煌。伊万穿过前厅，沿着走廊往房子后面走，他似乎是知道路的，或者说是那种香味在指引着他。

他来到了厨房，香味是从这里传来的，很明显，正有人在煮晚餐。伊万马上认出了站在砧板前切肉的那个女人，她穿着黑色连衣裙，和自己梦里的人一模一样。

“我以为你今天不回来了，哥哥。”黑衣女人对他说，“你还没吃晚餐对吗？”

伊万没有回答，他沉默了一会儿之后才开口，干涩的叫出了她的名字：“……娜塔莎……”

“我想你不用解释，哥哥，我理解的，每次月圆后的三天你总是会出门，我早就习惯了。这次的捕猎愉快吗？”娜塔莎拿起勺子在汤锅里搅动着，那里马上冒出了诱人的甜美气味——至少对伊万来说是这样的。他咽了咽口水，想说点什么，至少得回答妹妹的问题，但他的目光却被厨房的后门所吸引。

后门虚掩着，它的上半部是浅咖色，下半部有些发红，布满大小不一的深色斑点。和外面华丽的装修相反，这扇门非常的破烂，它的颜色越接近地面就越深，到了底部几乎是黑色的。有一双鹿皮靴子放在门后，伊万知道那个大小是属于一个男人的，他见过这双靴子，前天晚上他记不得名字的法国人就穿着这样的靴子。

现在这双靴子陷在阴影里的，沾满了暗红色的污渍。放靴子的房间漆黑一片，从里传来伊万熟悉的气味，起先闻起来有点刺鼻，但很快伊万发觉这气味让他很愉快。焦油和铁锈的气味中混着别的味道，这味道巧妙的融合了两者，让他莫名的觉得安心。他说不清那种味道是由什么组成的，伊万看了看自己的妹妹，他只知道那味道是从她身上散发出来的。

“你先去餐厅等着比较好，反正你也帮不上忙。”娜塔莎正在切着一块鲜肉，伊万不知道那是什么肉。但不管是属于哪种动物的，它可能没有放干净血，当刀锋没入之后，肉块流出了非常多的鲜血——多得有些吓人，而那看上去只是一块脊肉，那里并没有大血管什么的。

伊万看着深红色的血液顺着砧板流进水槽，转身走出了厨房。他熟门熟路的找到了餐厅，餐桌上已经放着一些食物了，但伊万首先拿起了酒瓶，里面装着紫红色的果酒作为开胃酒。那非常酸，伊万知道，这是他亲眼看着娜塔莎摘下野果酿制的，尽管酸的让舌头发麻，他还是喝了一杯又一杯。

他需要这个，酒精在胃里燃烧的感觉这让他放松了下来。在踏进这件屋子之后，他的记忆慢慢的回来了，他现在明白在阿尔弗雷德，在那个研究生以及自己身上发生了什么。每一次，当伊万离开这里又回来，他总是会失去一点记忆然后再回想起来，这种适应过程让人讨厌，但他总是无法阻止自己跑出去，或者是再回来。

“我以为你很饿了，哥哥。”娜塔莎推着多得夸张的晚餐走过来，“你该在喝酒前吃点东西的。”她告诉他，然后他们一起把食物放上餐桌，马上吃了起来——祷告？不，他们从来不祷告。

伊万没有遵守餐桌礼仪，他粗鲁的叉起一块肉就塞进了嘴里，混着香料的油脂立即充满了他的口腔，这些天来，他第一次感到了满足。接下来他挑掉盘子里的蔬菜，飞快地吃掉了一块又一块肉。

而娜塔莎显得不怎么匆忙，她慢慢的喝掉了半杯酒之后才动刀子。“我知道你很饿，哥哥，每个月的这个时候你都这样。”她说，“幸好昨天有人主动为我送了点新鲜的‘食材’来，否则我还不知道拿什么做晚餐呢。啊，不喝点汤吗，哥哥？我换成了你喜欢的红菜汤，似乎和今天的菜谱不配？但我们今天吃的姑且也能算作‘法国菜’。”

伊万看着眼前的汤，它确实很红，红得和鲜血一般，冒着奶油和其他奇妙香料的味道，这引诱着他，让他恨不得扔掉刀叉或是勺子，就像只动物那样用手，用嘴直接撕咬。伊万实在是太饿了，先前吃下的东西不知道有没有进入到胃里，他毫无饱腹感，只觉得自己需要更多，更多的食物。

“你总是跑出去，这让我不安，哥哥。”娜塔莎开始玩弄手里的玻璃杯，“我不可能总是跟着你的，哥哥，那个美国人有多讨厌我都看到了。你怎么能和这种家伙睡在一个屋子里呢。外面总是危险的，你知道的，有许多不怀好意的人。我在想……”她朝伊万身边靠了靠，让他们挨得更近，这下伊万可以清楚的闻到从他妹妹扣得紧紧的领口溢出来的气味。

她继续说：“我在想是不是有个孩子会让你更愿意留在家里。”

伊万觉得自己差点将嘴里的食物喷出来，但实际上他只是小小的呛了一下，于是他喝了几口酒咳嗽了几下之后开始喝汤。他不知道娜塔莎是不是在和自己开玩笑，她身上的气味弄得他有点头晕目眩的。除此之外，有一种奇怪的感觉在他的身体里萌芽，让他觉得肚子有点发热，还有点疼，这一定是因为自己吃得太快或者是酒的关系。

喝了点汤之后，伊万拿起桌上的面包，和昨天阿尔弗雷德给自己的一样的杂粮面包，他刚要吃，娜塔莎开口问道：“我给哥哥的护身符有好好带着吗？”

伊万想起把用骨头做刀把的小刀，他撕下一块面包，对着娜塔莎点了点头。

“那就好，不管你走到哪里，这把刀总会带你回到家的，哥哥。”娜塔莎提醒他，“一定要好好的带着。”

伊万又点了点头，将手里的面包放进嘴里，这非常好吃，充满着家的香气，他喜欢这种味道。

end

**Author's Note:**

> 题目依旧取自喜欢的歌，《Hail to the thief》这张专辑里每首歌都很好听，RH的专辑里，还是最喜欢这张
> 
> 对不起新大陆一家，一直把他们当受害者真的不太好，但又不想原创什么人出来……
> 
> 虽然很早很早以前写的但我就真的很喜欢变形者和女巫这种配对，主要我很喜欢很多古老传说中的变形者，特别是放弃人类身份永远的变成动物这样的发展。  
换成白是变形者，露是男巫也可以，总之他们会困住对方，永远住在山上（心


End file.
